


Ride Amongst the Sun and Stars

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: Mommy and Daddy's World Hopping - Between the Pages [19]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe - A Song of Ice and Fire, Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Dragons, Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage, Khal Kurogane, M/M, Mild Gore, Mild Sexual Content, Mother of Dragons Fai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5515220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With hair like spun gold and eyes as vast as the ocean itself, Fai D. Flourite is one of the last of his fabled lineage.</p><p>With ambition and desire in his heart, Ashura is determined to reclaim the Flourite throne for himself.</p><p>With the power to descend an army onto the last remains of Valeria, Khal Kurogane has just what Ashura needs to reclaim what belongs to him, and so-</p><p> </p><p>Fai will marry Kurogane.</p><p> </p><p>[<i>A Song of Ice and Fire</i>/<i>Game of Thrones </i>fusion. No knowledge technically needed of aSoIaF or GoT, but it may help smooth some details.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride Amongst the Sun and Stars

**Author's Note:**

> My CLAMP Secret Santa prompt fill for [Caf2Hot4U](http://caf2hot4u.tumblr.com)! The prompt was "KuroFai. Dragons." I hope you like it!! 
> 
> I must admit that I have never read the book, and my knowledge comes from the HBO series, but a _huge_ shout to [CatelynStxrks ](catelynstxrks)for explaining what was different between the book and the show as far as Dany/Drogo's relationship went, you were a superb help!!! Hopefully my research paid off, and this falls in a nice line between aSoIaF and GoT comfortably.
> 
> I do not own _A Song of Ice and Fire_ , _Game of Thrones_ , or _Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle_.

Fai rode sidesaddle on the back of the horse, chin held high, gaze directed into the horizon. Towards that elusive horizon where the oranges bled into soft pinks and bright yellows, he was not being sold into something that he had no control over. Towards that welcoming horizon, Fai could tangle his fingers into the horse's mane and _run_ , gallop away into that sunset like they did in the stories, and he would have his own life and his own devices.

 _"We must reclaim our throne,"_ Ashura had told him in their preparation to meet the Dothraki. _"Soon we will be able to take what is rightfully ours. Soon, we will have what is promised."_

Fai knew. Certainly he did. It did not lessen the sting, and while he did voice his unwillingness, it was, to be blunt, business. He was a transaction. That was all.

" _That_ is Khal Kurogane," Ashura said.

Fai turned away from the promises in the distance, swinging cerulean eyes to cast around the camp. He glanced first at Ashura, and then followed his gaze to the dark-skinned, crimson-eyed warrior in the midst of all of the commotion nearby.

Kurogane was tall, taller than even Fai was after his latest growth spurt. The blonde studiously did not pout, didn't so much as bat an eyelash at the olive skin that turned his way. He was not scared of the crimson gaze that pierced him, the muscle that rippled beneath scarred skin as the khal inspected him from across the distance between them. Fai was _not_ scared; he was far from being at ease, however. He met Kurogane's gaze steadily, until Ashura spoke, and drew his attention away.

"You see his hair."

Fai assented with a nod. Kurogane had long, dark hair that fell down the middle of his exposed back, longer than Fai's, who's brushed to his shoulderblades and was, besides his eyes, his singular crowning glory.

"Do you remember what I told you?"

He assented with another nod. When a battle was lost, the hair was cut.

"Which means?"

Fai tipped his head slightly, and responded by barely parting his lips. "He's a great warrior."

"He is undefeated," Ashura replied, and there was a smile in his voice. "He is a magnificent khal."

So it was. Fai did not descend from the horse as Kurogane came closer. Fai did not speak, accustomed to a swat around the ear if he spoke out of turn. Given the circumstances, being out of turn was not an option. He feigned ignorance, and stupidity; neither were far from the truth. He did not know their customs. He did not speak Dothraki.

Kurogane circled him for a moment, scruntinizing every movement. Every breath. Fai did not look away, still, and plastered on a pleasant, and fake, smile to make up for his lack of conversation.

Eventually, the khal spoke. It was a rough sort of noise, one that settled uncomfortably into Fai's ears and his stomach, a swooping sensation of being drawn into something bigger than even he knew growing. It was a fitting noise for a man like Kurogane, the kind of language that the Dothraki looked as though they should speak. It was in its place on Kurogane... it would not be in its place on Fai's lips.

Kurogane turned away, returning to the people gathered around.

Fai breathed out, sweeping his gaze to Ashura. "... What did he say?"

"He is pleased with you. Well done, Fai."

Fai looked back at Kurogane again. _Well done._ He had done nothing, except combed his hair and sat upon a great steed and smiled. The relationship was doomed to the same standards.

Fai longed for spontaneity and sunsets. Instead, he gave the same blank smile to those around him, and began to aquaint himself with his new home.

　

 

The squelch and thud of a severed throat and the rolling head thereafter made Fai flinch to the edge of his seat, wide-eyed at the carnage ensuing in front of him. Neither Kurogane nor Ashura seemed bothered. Fai, breathing heavily, again turned to the one he could trust to speak within his tongue for support. _Explain, please._

"A Dothraki wedding without at least three deaths is considered a dull affair," Ashura said simply from his position nearby.

"Oh."

Fai shook his head a little, chasing away the needless bloodshed. He was an advocate for merrymaking, but there were things, and times and places, and the events following his wedding were less than his usual desires. A simple bottle of liquor per each of them, and Fai would have been settled for the night.

Instead he was presented with gifts of no likeness he had ever seen, including a chest that was set before him roughly, the two men opening the lid to reveal three similarly shaped items inside. They looked like eggs, except large and colorful and... scaled, perhaps was the word. Fai tilted his head and reached out, lifting one free of its place in the box.

"Dragon eggs. Age will have turned them to stone, but they are rare pieces nonetheless."

 _Dragons_.

Fai curved his fingers around the cool, textured exterior of the dragon egg. He closed his eyes. The air rustled his hair around his shoulders. He could pretend... could pretend he was on the top of the world.

Just for a moment, he could fly.

 

 

The warm sand beneath his ankles was comforting, but it did nothing to appease the butterflies in his stomach. Fai looked up at Kurogane as he knelt on the beach, swallowing against the salty sea air and the smoke from the fires burning in the distance.

Kurogane looked down at him emotionlessly, and then crouched down to pull at the laces on Fai's shirt.

He wasn't naïve to sex, but he had yet to lose his virginity. Such a thing was precious - and a good bargaining chip, too. But he and Kurogane were married; abstinence was no longer an option. He had come to terms with that, but suddenly, he wished that he knew some sort of conversation in Dothraki. To break this horrible silence asides the washing of water against the land. If only he could crack a joke just then... It was inappropriate, but then, he had never gone by the standards, had he?

Kurogane sat back on his haunches, and reached for Fai's trousers.

Fai blew out a breath and pressed his lips into a thin line, unfolding from his position to allow him easier access. He could make the best of a situation. Sure. Besides, Kurogane was good looking. Very nice looking, in fact, with colored pigment still painted against his skin from the ceremony. Fai wondered if he was allowed to touch. Probably not.

Kurogane removed Fai's clothing, and then his own, and surprised Fai by instead of hooking his hands around his thighs to pull him over, he ran his fingertips over Fai's cheekbone. Fai ogled him. Kurogane spoke in his language, something that Fai still did not understand nor have a guess at. It did not sound as harsh. Fai tried to copy the words, even though he didn't know what he was saying.

" _Yer... zh... zheanae_."

He had to start somewhere, even if he did not know where he was beginning. But Kurogane smiled at him - a half smile, one that was almost a smirk, but lacking the mischieviousness - and rumbled again in his language, words that Fai did not get a chance to repeat back because Kurogane kissed him.

It was simple and slow and somehow sweet, in ways that Fai did not imagine. Not from the leader of the Dothraki, not from the great and powerful khal. Fai hummed in contemplation and then decided to move, kissing him back with intention that was appropriate for their wedding night.

Didn't mean he wasn't nervous.

But Kurogane wasn't the only one allowed to react here, right? Fai deserved to splay his fingers against Kurogane's chest, allow his head to tip back as Kurogane kissed the hollow of his throat, tweaked a nipple between calloused fingers, curled fingers around a bony hip? Surely, certainly; Fai gasped into the kiss, and moaned, grabbing onto Kurogane's shoulders as if to hang onto life.

Didn't mean he wasn't _scared_.

Maybe Kurogane did notice; he spoke again, as he pulled away, leaving the blonde feeling chilled, bereft where he had removed his skin from his. Fai only tilted his head, trying to put the curiosity in his eyes rather than needing the words. Kurogane gripped Fai's wrist, pulling it away from his shoulder, holding it aloft. Fai, and Kurogane, watched for a moment.

Fai was shaking.

He laughed weakly, trailing his fingers against the inside of Kurogane's wrist. _Virgin's nerves_ , he wanted to say. He had no idea how to express that. _Virgin's nerves to a man that I've just married and am about to have sex with._ And he was certainly clueless on how to say that in so many words, and so he laughed. Laughter was easier.

Besides, Kurogane was much more accomodating than Fai had expected, at the least. It was not bad, which was better than he expected. And unsurprisingly, or maybe not so much, it felt good, and nice, and Fai wanted to continue. He took Kurogane's hand and guided it back to his body. _Touch_.

What was the universal sign for _I'm okay_? Fai wondered. He ran his hands down Kurogane's arms, and tried to make out the sounds when Kurogane began to speak again. He couldn't, of course, but the tone sounded curious. Was he asking him a question? "I'm fine," Fai said out loud, and the sound of his own voice in his own tongue startled him over the roar of the ocean.

Kurogane looked just as equally confused... or contemplative, maybe. Fai patted his hand reassuringly. "I'm okay."

Kurogane looked at him for a moment longer before giving a one shouldered shrug, and returned to exploring Fai's body with the same touch as before.

It wasn't until Fai was laid out, the warm sand shifting up against his stomach, that Kurogane paused again. Fai raised his head from his arms, already red-faced and panting for breath, a little frantically as the khal stopped, large hands stilling against Fai's backside. _What are you doing?_

Kurogane uttered a few more syllables. Didn't he understand that Fai _didn't_ understand? But he was waiting. For some sort of response. Waiting for...?

"I'm fine," Fai repeated. "I'm okay." Is that what he wanted? Needed? Fai to prove he was okay with this? Did it matter? But he did, did want Kurogane to _get the hells on with it._ "Yes!" To deny him now was a kick to the teeth, amongst other things. How did Fai give the affirmative in Dothraki? He should have learned ahead of time, but he hadn't, and so, "yes, yes!" He nodded, hair sticking to the sweat on his back. Certainly that was universal? _Do it, do it now_.

Kurogane made a noise again - this one a sound of possessive triumph.

Fai barely had time to breathe out in relief before his breath caught in his throat, and he stifled his moan into his arms and the air and the sand.

 

 

"You're slumping, Fai."

Fai bit into his lip and straightened up, eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks. "... Sorry," he murmured.

"We are some of the last of our bloodline," Ashura said. "Lineage as graceful as ours do not slump."

 _You would,_ Fai thought. The first night had been great. It surprised him as much as it had pleased him. The nights following that had been the problem, the nights, and days, and the incessant horseback riding with the khalasar...

Fai was tired, and he was hurting.

Physically.

Mentally.

Why was he here? What was the point? To get an army for Ashura... King Ashura. To reclaim what had been taken from them, and still? Nothing could reclaim that which Fai desperately wanted. Ashura had been lost to the madness of reclaiming the throne, power warping his previous personality. Yuui had been lost on the battlefield, as their snow covered hills had burned and bled.

So, Kurogane could give them an army... but Fai wasn't even sure he wanted it. If the price was the one he was paying, wouldn't it be easier to turn sword upon himself?

... He hadn't been able to save anyone else, though. How could he save himself with the promise of death, if he had lacked the strength to save anyone else?

 

 

_The shadow of the Man on the Moon was moving._

_But it wasn't the Man on the Moon, and the fluttering pieces of pure white floating around him was not snow. They were feathers, and the shadow on the Moon was not the Man._

_The feathers were white, gradiant to black, until the stain took over the floating objects to turn them dark as pitch. And when Fai looked closer, they weren't feathers at all._

_They were scales, and the shape moving against the Moon wasn't the Man, it wasn't a bird as Fai had thought._

_It was a dragon_.

Fai awoke with a gasp. He was in their tent, Kurogane sprayed naked and asleep at the opposite side of the cot. The blonde looked around the tent for a moment, heart pounding, before easing himself to his feet. He grabbed the wide-belted robe from the ground and slipped it over his bruised body, forgoing the belt and letting it swing open. He padded barefoot to cross the tent; his fingers came to rest on the cool lid of the wooden box. He scraped his nails against the chest and then opened it, looking down at the three dragon eggs still nestled there.

They said that the dragons were gone now. That they had all been killed. That these eggs had turned to stone, and there would be no dragons to fly again.

Fai rest his hand against one of the eggs. Was it just his imagination that it felt warm?

All the dragons were dead, correct? All the dragons had been killed.

Fai scooped the egg from the box, holding it against his chest tightly. It was warm, and Fai's frantically beating heartrate was starting to calm. He felt calm. Strong. Aligned.

The brave men didn't kill dragons. They rode them.

 

 

 _"Anha dothrak chek asshakh._ ... Is that right?"

"Yes."

Fai smiled to himself. _"Athdavrazar."_

"Your Dothraki has come far, Fai."

Fai lifted his chin. "Well, it was necessary to be taught." He paused, turning his head over his shoulder to look at the young man currently twisting his hair into intricate strands to pin to his head. "Are all of the dragons gone, Chii?"

"Supposedly," Chii replied.

Fai raised his eyebrows. "Supposedly?"

Chii laughed. "I have heard stories. I was told, once, that there were two Moons. But one travelled too close to the Sun, and the heat cracked the Moon. And from that Moon, millions of dragons were born. But these are stories, and say nothing of where those dragons had gone. But," she continued, "it seems no small feat for man to kill millions of dragons, does it not?"

"Dragons are all gone," another said from nearby. "It is known."

"It is known."

Fai hummed. Millions of dragons... and all it had taken was the heat from the Sun to birth them.

 

 

When Fai removed his clothing in the middle of the camp, the strength of the gazes on him was nothing compared to the warmth in his heart; it was the place where he had taken to sitting with the eggs cradled close to his body when the nights were cold and the fires were short. Mere stone did not hold heat, and Fai's actions were spurred on by the fact that he could bring life back to those once thought extinct.

To bring life, he needed to be alive himself, and he shed his clothes in the midst of his khalasar, and made love to Kurogane under the watchful gaze of the moon and the stars and his people.

He rose, shaky yet determined and straight-faced, afterwards. There was reverence in his people's gazes, and there was respect in Kurogane's. Fai looked into his eyes for a long moment, and then smiled and touched his shoulder. _"Anha zhilak yera, Kurogane."_

Kurogane's eyes did not quite sparkle, but it was something close to; admiration and respect in one small package, and Fai decided that he liked the way it looked on him. He would like to see it again. Fai would put it there again. _"Yer chomoe anna,"_ Kurogane said.

 _You honor me._ Fai smiled to himself as he collected his clothing. Good. _So do you,_ he thought.

 

 

 _"The lands are vast, my khal."_ Fai's fingers deftly fixed the braid in Kurogane's hair. _"We could travel to the land that I hail from."_

Kurogane sat straight, and did not look back at him. _"Dothraki have no need for travel beyond the poisoned water."_

_"There are ways to cross the poison water."_

_"With wooden horses that you speak of,"_ Kurogane replied. _"So you have said."_

_"Do you not wish to see my home, Kurogane?"_

_"I wish to return to mine."_ Kurogane turned, grabbing at Fai's wrist to pull him down. Fai crouched effortlessly, resting his head on his shoulder. _"My home is your home, now,"_ Kurogane continued. _"We are one and the same. You are the moon of my life."_

Fai smiled warmly and pressed a kiss against his neck. _"As you are my sun and stars,"_ he replied, relishing in the feel of Kurogane's arm around him.

Truly he was content to never return to his home. There were too many memories there, and Ashura was the rightful king. Fai now had his khalasar, and letting them lead an army for a country he no longer knew did not feel right. _These_ were his people now, but he had a feeling that Ashura would take that answer for no time at all. Fai would have to convince Kurogane; certainly he could be swayed.

Fai slung his arms around Kurogane's neck, and kissed the smile on the khal's lips.

 

 

His khalasar chanting his name was something to behold. Kurogane's strong arms around his torso were good, too, and Fai could almost forget the taste of blood on his mouth, on his tongue. He could forget what he'd done for the approval of this family.

 _His_ family.

 _His_ khalasar.

 _His_ Kurogane.

Fai beamed - no, _grinned_ , and tightened his legs around Kurogane's waist.

_"Fai."_

_"Fai."_

_"Fai."_

He gripped at Kurogane's shoulders and shared a smile with the man, then turned his wolfish smile back onto his people.

 

 

The day that Kurogane killed Ashura... Fai felt nothing.

No regret as he watched Ashura's body crumple to the floor.

No pain from where Ashura had held him around the neck.

No anger for the death of his family (his khalasar was his family now).

No sadness for a life lost.

Those would come later, Fai was sure.

And they did, when the khalasar was asleep and Fai sat next to the fizzling fire, dragon's eggs nestled amongst the leftover coals. He propped his elbows on the fire pit, and watched the sparks float around them gently. How fickle Life was. How fleeting it could be extinguished.

All Fai could think was

 _Gods, I hope you're at peace now... Ashura_.

 

 

 _"You're injured!"_ Fai gasped, darting around the group gathered nearby.

 _"It's just a scratch,"_ Kurogane grunted, looking down at the wound.

 _"It pains me as though it were my own wound,"_ Fai retorted. _"You must have it tended to."_ He certainly remembered one of the women saying that they had training in medicine. _"I will find someone. Rest until then."_

 _"It is unnecessary,"_ Kurogane replied.

Fai took his hand. _"My sun and stars, please humor me awhile longer."_

Kurogane sighed. And Fai had him; he relented. _"For a moment, for only the moon of my life,"_ he said, and sat upon the ground with a slump to his shoulders.

Fai scurried off to find that healer.

 

 

Kurogane worsened.

Fai sat by his bedside and dabbed the sweat from his hairline, and gulped for air when he thought about losing his khal. About losing the sun from the sky, the warmth in his life, one half of the reason that Fai kept doing what he was required to do.

He sat by his bedside and changed the dressings. He did not offer up prayers, because he did not believe there was anyone there that would save him. There was no one to save either of them.

The unease in his khalasar was growing, and when Kurogane was ill, Fai found he could barely have his family's ear.

"You must save him," he pleaded.

"The wound has festered," the healer said absently, as though it did not matter. It probably did not, to her.

Fai was hit with the sudden urge to strike her, and he curled his fingers into his palm and relished in the pain of his nails biting crescent moons into his hands instead. She could take that disinterested tone, if only were this not the khal, and not Kurogane. Not. _his_. _Kurogane_.

His hands were burning beneath his skin. It felt like there was fire on his fingertips. When he looked, there was nothing. The feeling remained, and Fai turned a glare on the woman. "Fix him," he said bluntly. "Whatever it takes. He is the khal, and you will obey my command."

The women looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "Do you know what you are saying?"

Fai looked down at her emotionlessly. "Do whatever it takes," he repeated. Yes, he knew what he was saying. _Do it_.

Use medicine. Cut off the limb. Initiate blood magic. Anything.

_Do it._

" _Whatever_ it takes," he said, again, and turned to stride out of the tent.

 

 

Fai swayed.

A hand closed upon his shoulder. "Fai."

Fai straightened up from the brink of collapse, and glanced over his shoulder. "Forgive me, Li." He offered the usual smile, albeit more world-weary than he had felt ever before.

"It is time," Li replied.

"Right." Fai stepped away from the sunset, and turned his body towards Li. "Gather the eggs," he commanded, and the order was followed as he stepped back towards the pyre that had been built.

"Khal Kurogane will have no use for them," Li said quietly. "The dead do not want for trinkets."

Fai was kind when he replied, for Li was one of the few that had stayed with him after Kurogane had passed. "They are not for him."

"You intend to go through with it."

"Yes." Fai nodded, and stopped next to the pyre.

"It is not wise, Fai," Chii remarked, stopping next to him. "You could go back to your home now."

"My home is the place I do not want to be," Fai said defiantly, and then smiled over his shoulder at his mixture of people still standing with him when the rest of the khalasar had gone. " _This_ is my home now. You are my family."

"It would not do to have your family watch this," Li remarked.

"It would do well for my family to trust in my words," Fai replied.

"Of course, Fai."

Fai nodded to the man standing by with a torch. "Light the fire."

The pain that had come with Ashura's death had been muted compared to this, watching the fire catch the bedragged pyre and burst into flame with Kurogane's body in the midst of it all. Ashura had been a part of his life for so long, but desire had warped his mind and a small part of Fai was relieved when Ashura no longer was bound by earthly desires. In the afterlife, if there was one, Ashura could be free.

But Kurogane... Kurogane had come into his life so quickly, and without want. The despair turned to complacency and then fondness and genuine love, and Kurogane honestly had become the stars in the darkness of Fai's night.

And so, this hurt.

This hurt more than Fai dared to let on and if what he hoped was true turned out not to be? Well. He would not have to endure the pain much longer.

Fai would walk into the burning flames, and if he did not walk out, he would be with Kurogane in a different way than he intended.

"In Life or in Death," he mused, and then smiled at his comrades, and stepped into the fire.

 

 

When movement again came from the burning pyre, as the flames still flickered wildly and the smoke billowed into the air, the small group gathered looked first in curiosity, alarm... and then reverence.

The one with the hair with spun gold and eyes like sapphires stepped from the flames.

The gold, plaited hair was no longer, burned by the encompassing flames. The eyes like sapphires still shown brightly through the thick smoke, desolation replaced with determination.

The crown gathered nearby began to kneel.

Perhaps the most fascinating development, however, was not the man walking from the flames in all of his naked glory. It was not the hair or the eyes, or the fire casting the man into a silhouette against the brightness.

It was the creatures that came with the man.

 _Dragons_.

Smaller than a horse's head, three exactly the same asides for color. One green, one cream-and-gold, one black as the smoke billowing in the sky.

"He is... the mother of dragons..."

"Mother of dragons..."

"Kneel before the mother of dragons!"

The dragons trilled in the man's hands.

"The mother of dragons rides again!"

Fai smiled slowly.

He cast his gaze towards the sky. For those that had been lost, more had been born. He would never truly be alone.

Fai stroked his fingers along the black dragon's neck. _You will protect me, and I will protect you, Youou_.

It was a fitting name for his black stallion.

Together, they would conquer the world.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> # Also a huge **THANK YOU** to [Cat](http://catiacchi.tumblr.com) for this lovely fanart! Please go find her on Tumblr and give her some love!!!
>
>>   
>  _Posted with permission! Do not repost whatsoever!_   
> 
> 
> ~~and stay tuned because I'm going to be writing a fic to go with some of her other amazing artwork in response to her graciously doing this~~
> 
>  
> 
>  _Yer zheanae_ \- you're beautiful  
>  _anha dothrak chek asshakh_ \- I feel well today  
>  _athdavrazar_ \- excellent  
>  _anha zhilak yera_ \- i love you  
>  _yer chomoe anna_ \- you do honour me
> 
> Now, I know this wasn't Christmasy. Or even particularly happy. But you know what you're getting into with this series. xD Buuutttt... I wrote a second AU fill to this same prompt, which can be found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5515496)! I wasn't sure if my recipient was into that fandom, so I ended up doing two fills, oh well~
> 
> Thank you all, Merry Christmas, and a Happy Holidays!


End file.
